The grip portion of ball game rackets, in particular of tennis, squash or badminton rackets, is normally provided with a grip tape wrapped around the grip portion. These grip tapes are intended to allow the player to grip the ball game racket comfortably and hold it firmly. Moreover, some grip tapes are able to absorb sweat of the player to a certain extent. In the course of time, however, these grip tapes wear down due to the high stress and the influence of sweat, so that the grip tapes have to be replaced from time to time. To this end, the old grip tape is removed and a new grip tape is wound on the grip portion of the ball game racket.
However, the application of a new grip tape is often not easy and requires some experience. In particular, the grip tape should be as uniformly as possible, this means that no unevenness or edges should be formed when wrapping the tape around the grip portion. Moreover, the grip tape should be attached tightly enough so that it does not move when playing with the racket. Attaching a new grip tape therefore can be troublesome and time-consuming even for experienced players.
Furthermore, grip sleeves for ball game rackets are known, e.g., from U.S. Pat. No. 5,238,620. However, it is intended that the manufacturer mounts these grip sleeves on the grip portion of a ball game racket. It is not intended that the player replaces these grip sleeves or attaches a new grip sleeve to the grip portion of a ball game racket. Thus, it is not possible for the player to replace the grip sleeve himself/herself and therefore in a cost-efficient manner from time to time.